Kaiser's Fables
by KaiserOrc
Summary: A collection of fables created by myself. Inspired by The Brother's Grimm Fairy Tales. I created this stuff please don't steal my ideas thank you.


The Stray Dog

A new series of short stories from me, designed to be like The Brother's Grimm Fairy Tales, but with my own twist. Hope you enjoy will be writing more soon. Tell me what you think.(Some words are "rude" and "vulgar", but in this setting I use them as they would in times long ago.)

A long time ago when the days were dark and the land was full of magic and myths of old. In a land where the mist was thick and the ground wet with rain, there was a young girl who lived in a feudal village.

She was a cruel,wicked girl, full of spite and malice. She hated all things great and small and found her fun in their displeasure. Her father was a woodcutter and was always out felling trees in the forest for their fire. One day he brought his daughter with him into the forest.

The woodcutter and his daughter walked to a large oak tree. Its large green leaves and great grey trunk. The woodcutter knew this was a grand tree and feed their fires for many nights, so he started to chop. As he laboured and sweat his daughter grew bored.

"Papa, I'm bored, can we go home now?" She asked.

"No daughter, I must cut down this tree to feed our fire tonight." he would say.

She huffed and puffed, complaining bitterly.

"why don't you walk in the woods? Don't wander too far though." The woodcutter told his daughter.

So the girl did. She walked into the forest.

Little squirrels were running around gayly with acorns in their mouths and a prance in their step.

The girl thought she would have some fun. Being as wicked as she was, she threw small stones and sticks at the creatures. Giggling and smiling as she did so. When the squirrels ran away she was bored again.

She ignored her father's words and walked further into the dark woods.

She came upon a little fawn stranded from her mother. The little fawn was crying out for its mother. Tears in its large black eyes. Its cried were saddening, but being the wicked girl she was she decided to make some fun.

She grabbed a stick and chased the poor fawn farther and farther from her mother. The girl laughed as she struck at the creature and ran after it. She chased it further into the woods.

When the fawn had escaped she threw away her stick and was bored again. So she continued walking.

She came upon an elderly man in the woods. He was dressed queerly. He had a long blue hat with a point at the top, and long flowing blue robes. He had a long grey beard and very wrinkled face.

"Little girl, little girl!" the man said running at her holding his hat on his head.

'If you could deliver this drink to my dog down the way. He is stuck in a trap and needs this drink to stay alive long enough for me to get help. I must get my friend to help me free him!" the old man rambled putting a glass vial into the girl's young hands.

She looked at the vial with a sparkly pink liquid within. She took off the stopper and smelled the contents, it smelled like the sweetest of sweets. She felt her throat dry with thirst. She closed the vial and continued walking down the way.

She walked into the dark forest looking for the old man's dog.

When she couldn't think of anything, but the vial in her hand and how it would satisfy her thirst. She looked around for any witnesses, but found nothing, but the trees. She grinned mischievously and drank the pink liquid, satisfying her thirst.

She didn't feel guilty for dooming the dog or betraying or betraying the old man's trust.

Suddenly the old man appeared out of nowhere, his face red with anger and full of wroth.

"You evil little girl! I know what you did to my animal friends. Now you would doom a dying dog!" he screamed in hate.

The girl flushed pink with embarrassment of being caught, but gave no explanation for her misdeed.

"You're a vile girl, for your cruelty I will change you! Forever to wander as a beast, always hungry, always thirsty. They will see you as the creature you really are!" he roared.

With all his magic he turned the little girl into a black shaggy dog. Thirsty and hungry, forever to wander.

If you hear a scratch at your door late at night, that's her looking to escape her torture. When you open the door you will find her sad and miserable, no matter what you offer her she will walk away looking back at you with misery.


End file.
